Future, Present, and Past
by redknight001
Summary: Sin is Lyn's new tactician with mysterious past, will there be any spark between them? Pairing: SxL and others, there will be many love triangles. This is my first fanfic, so please review.
1. Chapter 1

In the deepest shadow of the space, a warship zooms past many planets in the speed of light. On the bridge, the ship captain is enjoying a game of chess, along with the rest of the ship crews happily chatting with each other.

"Ah, this feels good, I can's believe that the war is about to end."

"Yeah, once we deliver the package, our main force will launch a full scale attack on the enemy hive."

"Finally, after ten years of the battle, it is going to be over really soon."

Everyone seems really happy, however no one notices the strange object that is approaching the ship.

The object is a large human with golden armor and six wings on its back. It doesn't have any legs, but with an extremely large tail and two hand. Slowly, it approaches the ship and slices the main thruster on the ship in half.

"Sir, one Phastom has being detected on the radar, and it had just destroyed our main thruster!"

"What? Why didn't you detect it earlier?"

"I don't know, sir. It seems the Phastom has ability to shield itself from our radar. However the Phastom is retreating to the out side of our attacking range."

"Damn it. It must be waiting for the reinforcement while we stuck here with it. **Attention, all hands ready for battle, aim all cannons and batteries**." Then the captain says to the crew on the bridge "We have to protect the package at all cost. But I don't think there is any way to do it. Computer, where is the nearest space station?"

"Searching. Find one space station. Distance, 5 light years."

"Damn, it is too far. What is enemy's battle strength?"

"It is a level V Phastom, sir!"

"What? Level V! Oh Shit! The enemy is too powerful for us to handle."

"What should we do, sir?"

After a few quiet moment.

"We will drop the package on the nearest habitat planet, and send out our current location to that space station."

"But, sir…"

"We don't have any choice, the package is our only hope to end the war."

"Roger."

"After we dispatch the package, we will attract the enemy to some other location, get it?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, let's get working. We don't have much time on our side." Then the captain turn back to the screen, "Oh yeah, one more thing. Recharge the sleeper inside, he is going to need it to survive."

"Roger that."

After few minutes

"Sir, the package is ready."

"OK, controller, dispatch the package."

"Roger"

"Now, it is all up to you. Good luck my friend, **Sin**." The ship captain says quietly to himself.

Slowly, the warship left out a tiny package from its back, and fire everything it got at the giant beast.

Suddenly, a large wormhole appears and sucks the lifeboat and the package in. The ship tries to regain the control, but is destroyed by its enemy.

Once the package went through the wormhole, it starts to find a landing location. After awhile, the lifeboat successfully find their new destination, and flying toward it.

Unfortunately, an astray crushes into the package, and send it into a different course.

The package crushes into the ocean. After a few moment, it reappears and flowing with the ocean current aimlessly.

Few days later, the lifeboat hit the shore. A young boy comes out from the boat. He has long golden hair, blue eyes and light brown skin, wearing a sleeveless shirt, long pants and a robe on his back. He looks no older than 17 years old.

The boy walks aimlessly into the mountain, with knowing his past, propose, but his name, Sin fells onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi, are you alright? Can you hear me?" A girl says.

Slowly, Sin opens his eyes, he feels really tired. So he doesn't bother to answer the question at first.

"OK, that's enough sleepy head. It's noon already you know."

"_Ahhhh, why can you just leave me along!_" Sin pulls the blanket over his head.

"What did you just say? I can't understand what you just said."

"_But, how in the world can I UNDERSTAND you?_" Sin gets up from the bed, and asks the girl with a confused expression.

"Sorry, what was that?" The girl asks Sin.

Sin finally awake from his deep sleep, he takes a hard, long drink from the cup offer by the girl and takes a good look of the girl. _'She is kind of cute. Wait, **what the hell am I thinking, she will murder me if she finds this out.**'_

The girl has long green hair, with a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. She wears strange clothes, which seems belong to the plains people.

"You know, it is rude to look at a girl for so long." The green hair girl says teasingly.

"S-Sorry."

"So, you CAN speak my language." The girl says with an annoyed expression, which to Sin it is extremely scary.

"Ok, but I really don't what's wrong with me."

"Aaaaaanyway, you mu……." Suddenly Sin and the girl hear a loud sound coming from the out side. _'What was that?'_ Sin thinks.

"It must be the bandits, they just won't give up, will they." The girl says with a small voice, with full of hatred.

"What? Do you hold some kind problem against them?" Sin asks her innocently.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah? What?"

"Never mind. You wait here, I will drive the bandits away myself." The girl says with full of determination.

"I can help." Sin says with a huge grin on his face.

"What can YOU do? Besides you are just awake from whatever accident you had."

"I don't know, but I think I am a tactician-in-training."

"You are?" The girl says with a startle look on her face. "But wait, why did you says I THINK?"

"Well, I can't exactly remember my past, So……."

"You are extremely annoying and weird. Anyway, I suppose it won't hurt to let you have a try, I do have the skill to finish even ten bandits by myself easily. Oh, by the way, my name is Lyn, or Lyndis, whichever you prefer."

"And mine is Sin."

"OK, let's go to the battle."

Lyn pulls out her iron sword, and walks out her tent. Sin takes a good look at the field and finds three bandits.

"Ok, here is the plan. You will attract their attention, one by one; it will be much easier for you to fight. As for the last one bandit, he seems that he is really strong, so you better keep your distance and if you have any healing item, take few with you."

"Not bad, the plan not as bad as I thought it would be. You CAN be a tactician-in-training." This makes Sin blush a little, although he has no idea why.

"Ok, time to move." Lyn starts running quietly toward the first bandit. The bandit takes notice of her and starts to advance. Lyn holds her sword, waiting for the bandit to make his first move. The bandit holds his axe high in the air and in the moment when he is about to make his kill, Lyn rushes under the bandit, pushes her sword into the bandit's stomach. The bandit falls on the ground without a sound.

"You know Lyn, sometimes your sword skills are really scary, but effective, very effective." Sin approaches Lyn slowly, making sure that she is very stable.

"Now, one down, and two more to go." Lyn takes not notice of Sin's nervousness and approaches the second bandit. This time, she also makes a quick work of him like the last one and walk up to her final destination, the last bandit.

"So you must be the beautiful girl that everyone speak of, but don't you worry, I won't hurt you. I can use some company you know. Hahahahaha…"

"Oh shut up, or I will cut you in half just like your friends."

"What can you do? You are just a woman."

Without a reply, Lyn holds up her sword and slashes at the bandit. She hits the bandit, but it only made a tiny scratch on his body.

"Is it the best you can do? Ha, let me show you how a worrier rally fight."

Sin knows that the bandit is about to make his final move and finish Lyn off, but for some reason, Sin's body moves on its own will and block the bandit's axe with his bare hand.

Both Lyn and the bandit look at Sin with a startle look on his face.

"This must be your man, am I wrong, little girl? He seem to be a very good fighter, I think will toy with him for a while, what do you think?"

Lyn doesn't make any reply, she just stare at Sin, and wondering why would he save her life. Without being notice by anyone, Lyn blushes slightly. '_What the? Why in the world am I blushing? I don't like him, right?_'

"Leave, or die." Sin warnings the bandit with monotone while he is holding the axe up.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever, buddy. Why don't you just give up, I promise we can share the girl."

Just as the bandit stops talking, Sin starts to attack. He pushes the axe forward, and with swing with his hand, a strange light blast both the bandit and the axe few metre away.

"What the hell was that?" The bandit looks around, tries to find any kind of clues.

"You better keep your eyes on your opponent, I am much stronger than you, you know." Sin says with a hint of amusement in his voice. It seem that Sin enjoy the battle very much.

"Oh, shut up." The bandit sitting up from the ground with his steel axe, and once more ready for battle. However this time, Sin wastes no time, he holds up his hand and point a finger at the bandit. He speaks a few strange words; the strange light reappears again, but unlike last time, the light concentrate in one single point. Sin screams '**_Air Blaster_**', a powerful wind being shoot toward the bandit and blast a huge hole on the bandit's chest. The bandit looks at Sin with a really frighten face. And finally falls onto the ground.

Lyn slowly approaches Sin, she still haven't recover from the bandit's last attack and Sin powerful air blast. _'What did he do? Who is he? And more importantly, how did he use that kind of magic? So many questions, but one thing for sure, the magic he just used does not belong to our land.' _Lyn thinks. She looks at Sin but finds him fall on the ground. "Well, I suppose that attack toke a lot from him." With a small chuck, Lyn pulls Sin toward her tent.


	3. Journey

Chapter 3-The Journey

"_Ah, something smells goooood!_" Slowly, Sin opens his eyes.

"So, you are finally awake." Says Lyn, "Are you hungry, do you need any food?"

"Ah, thank you." Sin takes the bowl from Lyn, and devours the soup with inhuman speed. Lyn stares at Sin with a pair of huge eyes, after a few moments, Sin finish all his food.

"So what happened? Did you finish all those bandits?" Sin asks Lyn with interest.

"What? You mean you don't remember anything that happened yesterday?"

"No, not one bit."

"You blocked one of the bandits' axe with you bare hands, and DESTROYED the bandit with some sort of wind magic. However, I guarantee that spell was not from this land.

"I used an unknown spell without me knowing it! Holy God!" Sin says it as if Lyn is joking.

"But seriously, you did."

"But, but, AH, MY HEAD HURTS! Who am I? What AM I? Why Can I Remember Anything?" Sin holds his head and looks really painful. Lyn immediately pull out some cold water and a piece of cloth, and put them over Sin's head.

After awhile, Sin's body is relaxed, however, his heart isn't. He wonders who is he and how did he do all those unimaginable things?

"So, I suppose that I will leave tomorrow." Sin says to Lyn with a small voice.

"Alright then, but I will come with you." Lyn says calmly with a smile on her face.

"WHAT WAS THAT? You COME with ME! But that's outrages. I can't allow that. I mean what about your family."

Suddenly, Lyn's smile is gone, and replace by a frown.

"I… don't have any family left now. The bandits had killed them all."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Nothing. Well, I suppose it is fine if you come, but make sure that you bring money, OK? Because I don't have any."

"HEY! You eat my food, live in my tent, and now you want to use my money! What's the big idea? There is no way I am going to let you use MY money that easily." Lyn shouts at Sin with an extremely scary expression. Sin almost passes out again out of fear.

"Ahhh……"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing." Sin says really, REALLY fast. '_Damn, I think she can kill just anyone with the look on her face._' "How about I borrow some of your money and return to you later."

"Fine, but make sure that you give it back. Now, get out of the tent because I am going to pack my stuff and get change" Lyn pushes Sin out of tent, and says "If I CATCH you PECKING, I WILL personal make sure that you NEVER see the daylight AGAIN!"

--Second Day, in Bulgar—

"Wow, this town is awesome!" Lyn running around like a little girl, look at everything with Sin chasing behind her.

"Slow down, Lyn. I can't keep up." Sin says with huge breath in between. Ever since Lyn and Sin left the plains, Lyn has been running around, trying to buy anything that she likes. If it was not because of Sin, they would already run out of money.

"Come on, Sin. This place is so fu…AHHH?"

"How are you, my fair lady? Where have you been in my whole life?" Says a knight with green armour and a sword by his side. He looks like a knight from Lycia.

"Who the heck are you?" Before Lyn even has a chance shout at the knight, Sin already start questioning the knight, he looks REALLY angry. (Someone is jealous!) Just this moment, another knight with red armour comes and holding the knight with the green armour back.

"What do you think you are doing, Sain? Flirting after every single girl you saw." Says the knight with red armour. "Sorry, my lady. Just ignore him, he is nothing but a jerk."

"At least someone act like a REAL gentleman. OK, I forgive you, Later." When Lyn is about to drug Sin some other places, the knight with red armour block their way.

"Excuse me, but did we met before…"

Lyn suddenly gets angry and shout at the knight. "I KNEW IT, ALL OF YOU AREJUST SAME, WHOLE BUNCH OF PERVERTS." Fire blaze out of her eyes, it seems that she can kill even the mightiest worrier at this moment. Sin sees this and places himself between Lyn and the two unfortunate knights.

"Ah, Lyn, m…maybe we should g…get going. I…it's kind of l…late you know." Slowly, Sin pushes Lyn out of the way and leaving the city.

Sain, the knight with the green armour approaches the knight with red armour and says:

"Hi, Kent. I know it's rare that you hit on a girl, but I saw her first you know."

"Oh, shut up. Don't think that girl is kind of familiar? I mean she looks like the girl that we are searching for."

"WHAT! Kent, are you that you are not joking, because that's NOT funny. If that girl really is her, then I am a dead meat."

"Never mind, let's follow her." Kent gets on his horse and rides to meet the mysteries girl.

"Oh, man. I finally get a chance to enjoy myself and now this, juuuust my luck." Sain mumbles to himself and also rides to meet the girl.

--Few miles away from the city—

"I can't believe those guy, how DARE they!" Lyn manage calm her mind, however, Sin got plenty of wounds on his body.

"Ah, Lyn. I know you may hate this, but there are few bandits heading our way. Also, it seems they already spotted us."

"GREAT! Now, I can release some anger on the people that I hate most."

"However, you are up against five bandits all equip with steel axe. They seem kind of strong, even for you." Sin warnings Lyn, and when he is half expect an outburst from her, the two knights from the city catch up with them.

"We finally find you. Wait, You guys seem to be in some kind of trouble. Need help?" The knight with red armour asks politely.

Sin holds Lyn back and answers " Thanks a lot. My name is Sin, and this is Lyn. She, ah, is angry because of the earlier encounter we had."

"My name is Kent and my partner is Sain. We are also sorry for the trouble we caused earlier." The knight with the red armour replies.

After hearing this, Lyn calm down a little and also starts talk to Kent, "It is alright, but can we talk later? The enemies are coming."

Sin looks at the field between them and the bandits. He says "Alright. Kent, you and Sain will equip swords and hide in the forest waiting for the enemies. Lyn, you will attack the bandits directly, but don't fight so hard. Draw them into the forest and let Kent and Sain finish them. After that, there won't be to many enemies behind, so you can all attack at once, get it?"

"Wha..what?" Both Kent and Sain looks at Sin with surprised looks.

"Did I forget to mention that I am a tactician-in-training?" Sin looks at both knights and smiling.

"Whatever." Lyn says and rushes to battle the enemies.

The bandits start advance toward Lyn, too. They come in-group, and form a line formation. Lyn throw few stones at the bandits, and the bandits break their line. It seems that they are angry.

Lyn quickly run back toward the forests and passes the bushes where Kent and Sain is hiding. The bandits follow her into the forest. Kent and Sain jump out and take the bandits by surprise. After the bandits have all been killed, Lyn, Kent, and Sain advance toward the last bandits. Kent gives a sign that he wishes to talk.

"We will let you off this time, so just leave."

"I don't think so. You see that girl over there? What was her name again? Oh yes, Lyndis, she worth 1000 gold. There is no way I am going to give up this opportunity. And besides, she is a beauty; maybe we can…have some quality time together before your death, what do you say? Hahahahahaha.."

"Oh shut up." Lyn pulls out her sword, and starts attacking the last bandit. The bandit is taking by surprise, just like he dead friends. He gets out of the way in the last second, however, he still get cut on the shoulder.

"AH, DAMN YOU!" The bandit uses his other arm to hold the axe and attacks Lyn. Lyn jumps out of way easily. Both Kent and Sain hold up their swords and cut down the bandit.

"Glad that was over." Sain says with a smirk on his face.

"However, there are two things that interests me. First, the bandits says that Lyn worth 1000 gold. Second, it is that the bandit knows Lyn's other name, Lyndis. I don't think Lyn and me had meet them before." Sin says knowledgably.

"It must be Lundgren." Kent says.

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you the reason that I followed you. You see I am on a quest to search for a person." Kent replies.

"You mean…" Lyn suddenly realize something, but choose to hold back.

"Yes, it is you, lady Lyndis. Your grandfather wants you and your mother to come back to him. He sent many letters to your mother, but he didn't get any replies. So he sends us to come and get you."

"Yes, I remember now, my mother was always crying after she red some letters. So they were from my grandfather, but too bad that my mother had already dead…"

"Lyn, are you alright? You seem really sad." Sin approaches Lyn, and put his hand on her shoulder. She hugs him right after that, and release all the sadness in her tears.

"So, what's with those bandits?" Sin asks Kent while holding Lyn.

"Lundgren is the brother of Lyn's grandfather. He wanted the throne of Caelin for a very long time, but ever since Marquess Caelin got letter from his daughter, Lady Madelyn that he has a granddaughter, Lundgren becomes very worried about the chance of getting the throne. He must be the one who sent the bandits."

"That would make our journey more danger than ever. Lyn, are you listening to them? Lyn!"

"I am alright." Lyn replies weakly, "How is my grandfather?"

"When we left Caelin, he is fine. In fact, he is really happy that he got a granddaughter."

"Alright, I have made my decision. I will come with you and meet my grandfather. But, Sin will you come with me?" Lyn asks Sin hopefully.

"Of course. I can't leave just yet, can I? I suppose that you need all the help you can get to beat this Lundgren guy. Beside I think you need someone to comfort your soul." Sin holds Lyn in an arm length.

"Thank you, Sin." Lyn says gratefully and put both her arm around Sin neck, hold him as if he is her lifeline.

Author Notes:

Sorry that I didn't update earlier, but I was too busy with my schoolwork, and besides the final exams are getting nearer, I really want to get a great mark.

I think the forth chapter should be up by this weekend, so be patient.


	4. Past

Chapter 4-The Past

Sin walks along in the woods, while his team members are all asleep. He is thinking about his strange power and his past. He wonders why he has such power, and more importantly, where is it come from.

"_Everything must come for a reason and a place, yet I just can't figure out what is the reason of my power or where is it came from." _Sin thinks, however he doesn't notice the quiet footsteps that are approaching him.

"Guess who am I?" Lyn comes out from behind; she uses her hands to cover Sin's eyes and asks.

"Lyn, that is quite enough you know. Why aren't you a sleep?" Sin looks at the girl. He sees that she is grinning from ear to ear, which of course, is a very bad sign for him. "Ah, what do you want, Lyn?"

"Hey, don't give me that look, OK? I am not giving to eat you alive you know." Lyn says "I just want to spend some time with you."

"OK, I believe that you DO want something from me. After all, I did live with you for the past 2 months you know." Sin says. Lyn's grin suddenly drops, replace by a frown on her face.

"Well, you see, I am worry about my grandfather. I am afraid he and the royals may not accept me."

"Why is that?"

"You DON'T know! Oh, wait. You lost your memory." Lyn holds her chin with her left hand and thinking how to explain the situation to Sin. "Well, you see…my father is from Sacae and my mother is from Caelin, so it makes me a half blood. However, in some parts of this land, people see us Sacaen as animals, so it makes them to hate us so much."

"You mean that you are afraid of rejections and hatred, especially from your grandfather, am I wrong?"

"Yeah." Now, Lyn is holding her head with both of her hands. She seem to be crying, but Sin knows her better, she would die rather than showing her weakness. But considering of being a friend, Sin circles his arms around Lyn and pull her into a hug.

"It's alright, Lyn. I am sure that your grandfather won't dislike you or hate you for who you are inside. He is the one who sent Sain and Kent to come get you after all."

"But…but Sain and Kent said that my grandfather wishes to see my mother, ONLY my mother. He didn't even mention me…" Sin immediately put his figures on Lyn's lip so she can be quiet.

"Don't worry, Lyn. Even if your grandfather rejects you, I am still here, right?" Sin holds the girl at an arm length, looking into her eyes. "You are never along in this world, Lyn. You will have friends by your side, and I am the first."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much for be there with me, Sin" Lyn hugs Sin harder than ever, which cause Sin to call out to whoever around to save him.

"AIR, NE…NEED AIR. LYN, GET OFF ME!" After Lyn hears Sin's outburst, she immediately releases him.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, I am FINE." Sin says with a hint of sarcastic, However Lyn didn't notice it. "So, where are we going anyway?"

"Oh, so you noticed." Lyn says innocently.

"How COULD I not notice? Sain and Kent says that we should go south, but you kept saying there is an easier road, which is east direction. From what I remember, you had never been outside of Sacae, haven't you?"

"Well, you are sharp, Sin. You see the reason that I want to go to east is because there is temple I want to see."

"Why? I am sure there are many temples in the south, right?"

"Yes, but this temple is special. My father told me that there is a powerful sword been seal inside of the temple. He told me thousands of years ago; this land was ruled by the great dragon race. They are the most beautiful creatures ever. Scale with different colours, able to use any kinds of magic, and able transform into any form they want to. However, the peace dragons and other races didn't last…"

"What happened?" Sin asks Lyn, he seems to be interest in the story.

"The dragons attacked other races." Kent comes out of the wood and continued Lyn's story. Lyn and Sin look at Kent with a confused look.

"Wait, I remember that my father told me that human droved dragons into an other world because of our desire to be the one and only ruler in these land." Lyn asks Kent.

"Yes, but that's because there are some dragons who helped us, and we drove them away as well. At that time, there were death and chaos everywhere. Everyone thought the end was near, and then they came."

"Who are they?" Sin asks Kent.

"The eight angels, not much are known about them. All we know is that they all have pairs of big huge white angel wings and each of them was holding a different weapon. Beside them there were eight human heroes, and they all have eight other kinds of weapons made by humans, like Blaze Sword, Thunder Axe, and Fenrir. After the great battle, the heroes manage to defeat the dragon armies, but their leader, the great fire dragon came out to challenge the wing angels. The angels refused the challenge since they were almost out of energy and stamina, but the great fire dragon still attacked them. The angles had no choice but to use one of the forbidden magic and seal almost all of the dragons into the shadow world…at the cost of their own lives." Kent ended the story with a sigh. He seems to be upset about something.

"What a sad story, but why are you telling us this?" Sin says

"Because, Lyn, from what I heard, the sword that you wish to see could be the very sword that belong to one of the angels."

"No way…" Sin can't believe that he is going to one of the greatest sword in the world, but something bothers him. His heart tells that something bad would happen. However at that moment, he couldn't careless.

"By the way, where is Sain?" Lyn looks at Kent, she has been thinking about this ever since Kent came without Sain.

"Ah, let just say I am trying to prevent him to…ah…well, being a pervert." Kent scratches his head nervously.

--Near the camp--

Sain's arms and legs have been tie to a really huge tree with nothing but his underwear on his body. He screams: "KENT, I AM GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

--The second day, inside the temple with the great sword--

"Please leave here now, you are going to anger the spirits. They will punish us all…" An old man kneel on the ground, begging that the bandits to stop.

"You know what old man, I am always get whatever I want, and this sword will be no exception." The leader of the bandit pushes the old man out of the way and tries to enter the room with the sword, but suddenly a flesh comes out and blasts the bandit out of the temple.

"What the hell was that?" The leader grads the old man by his neck and questioning him.

"The sprites are angry, it will be a matter of time before the seal is broken. Until then, we will be all doomed." After the old man finishes, he fainted.

"What a weakling. Now since you don't let me in, then I will burn this temple to the ground." The leader orders his men to get firewood and oil so he can burn this place, although there are many who resist, he kills them without hesitation. "Now, get back to work, you scum."

--Back to Lyn's army--

"Please calm down, and tell us what going on there?" Lyn asks an old woman who just rush out of the village. She is looking for help or something like that. However, in her state right now, no one can understand what is she asking for.

"Help…Bandits…sword…in the temple…spirits…" The old woman says between her breaths.

"Do any of you understand what is she saying?" Sin asks others.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to go have a look, right?" Lyn replies.

"Sure, I don't see any problem with that." Kent leads others into the temple, but Sin chooses to remain outside. He has a strange feeling about this place and the thing inside.

"_Maybe I should remain outside. I am sure that others can handle thing very well." _Sin thought to himself.

--Outside of the temple--

"Hey, where is Sin? I thought he was right behind us." Sain looks around. He still won't talk to Kent, considering what happen last night.

"Oh, he says he doesn't feel good, so he chose to remain behind. Don't worry, we will do just fine…even without him." Kent says. "By the way, Lyn, are you sure it is wise to waste so much time on such useless things?"

"They are people you know, besides I don't wish to see any more death. Let's go." Lyn talk back to Kent sharply, she is clearly anger by Kent's words.

Before Lyn and others even have a chance to enter the temple, a huge blast destroys the building and kills everyone inside the temple. Lyn and others being push back at least fifty feet, and land on their butt. A man with fire all over his body running past Lyn and head straight for the water pool near by. However, before he reaches the pool, he is already dead.

"What happened?" Lyn looks at the dead man with her huge eyes. Kent and Sain are looking at the temple or…what is left of the temple.

"Let's ask the villagers about this situation, also if none of you are in a hurry, then I think it would be best for us to remain here for a while." Suddenly, Sin comes out of the bushes without anyone noticing him, this causes everyone around him having heart attack.

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU GOT THAT?" Lyn screams at Sin for him unexpected arrival.

"If that was a joke, then you did a very good job at making us look like fools." Kent says sarcastically. Sain only stand behind Sin trying to think the best ways to kill him.

"Don't worry, you are going to experience this kinds of things again…just to lighten the mood." Sin says the last few words under his breathe because no one are in the mood to listen to him. "So, what happened?"

"We don't know, the temple just exploded." Kent replies.

"Well, I think I can answer your question." A young man comes out one the houses, he looks no different from other villagers, but Kent and Sin can't help but notice the strange mark on his forehead. "But answer me first, are you after the sword?"

"Yes and no, we are here to seek the bless of the sword, not here to take it."

"Alright then, I will tell you everything I remember. There were many who came to seek the power of the sword, but every time when enter the inner temple, there was a huge blast come out and kills everyone near the temple. The elder say that the sword is angry, without its master, it cannot press the power within. So I beg you, please by gone, the sword is dangerous. You cannot stay here."

Just as the young man finish, a large beam shoots out of the temple into the sky. The clouds fly apart and reform into a giant hole. A dragon rises out of the temple; it looks at the sky above him and roars. The dragon has sliver scales on its body. It also has a pair of large wings and many horns on its back. The great dragon moves its head toward the village and roars again.

"THE SWORD IS ANGRY. IT HAS COME TO DESTROY US ALL! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The villagers are all trying to escape from the terrible beast. It is clear that not many people have notice that the dragon is nothing but a ghost.

The dragon flies around the village as if it is searching for something. When the dragon set its eyes on Sin, it suddenly stopped and approaches Sin's group.

"Look out, the dragon heading for us!" Kent shout at everyone to take cover, but they are too scared to do anything. At the last moment, all of them realize their situation and they all get into the attack position.

"STOP!" Just before the dragon and Lyn's army attack each other, Sin shout to everyone. "Put down your weapons now or I will personally make sure that you never see the daylight again!" It is very funny considering the speed that dragon and others back away from Sin. However at that moment, no one wants to piss him off.

"The great dragon, please be gone. We have no wish to fight against you or your kinds. The war had long ended." Sin says to the dragon. The dragon looks at the Sin for a moment, and finally it return to its sword form.

"See, the sword only attacks those who tries to hurt it, it would be natural to use kindness to calm the sword, but I must say it is a weird sword." Sin uses both of his hands to hold up the sword. The sword is about 1.5 m long, and 30 cm wide. Its body is the colour of white, and the sword hilt is made of a white dragon's claw with a large pearl on its end.

"Such magnificent sword." Kent says. Others only nod at his statement.

After the villagers saw that the dragon is gone, they start to come near the group and looking at the sword. The elder stand at front of Sin and says: "So, the sword has chosen you as its master, young man."

"What do you mean?" Sin asks the elder. He is confused by the elder's words. "_Why am I the master of this sword? I am no one special, right?"_

"This sword is called the Phoenix Wing, but of course, you can name it otherwise. The elder continues.

"Then I shall call you Moonlight, what do you say?" Sin asks the sword, the sword responses Sin with a flash of white light.

"I think the sword likes its new name." Kent and Lyn says together.

"I am glad to see the sword finds its new master, which had not happened for at least over 1 thousand years. I am a really lucky man indeed. Hahahaha…"

------------------

Sorry that I don't update earlier, but I got few exams just before the winter break so I barely got time to write the story.


	5. New Friends

Author's Note:

This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you like it. Also I don't own Fire Emblem.

And now here the fifth chapter of Future, Present, and Past. Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5-New Friends

--Sin's POV, Midnight--

"Wake Up, You Lazy Ass, It is time to practice your sword." _Damn it, why can't she just leave me along? _I get from my bed with a heavy sigh. Ever since I got Moonlight, Lyn can't stop herself from dragging me everywhere to practice sword with her.

"Can't you ask anyone else to practice sword with you? I am really tired right now, and besides, it is still quite early." I fall into the comfortable bed right after I finished.

However, Lyn doesn't not stop right there. She comes into my tent, and whispers "I am sure that you will feel better if I take all of my clothes off." This definitely gets my attention as I shoot straight up from my bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM SOME KIND OF PERVERT LIKE SAIN?" I shout at Lyn while blood rushing into my face, I CAN'T believe she just said that to me.

"Sheesh, calm down, I was just joking. You are over reacting you know. So, want to practice sword with me again?" Lyn looks at me with her puppy face and large eyes, which makes me veeeery hard to resist.

"Fine, I am coming, but why can't you ask someone else?"

"Because…because it is fun to make your life a living hell." Before I even have time to react, she is already out of my sight.

"Silly girl." I shaking my head and start following Lyn.

--Next Day--

"Come on, Sin. I heard someone screaming over there." My friends and I entered a small village. The village is laying in ruin. Everywhere we go, there are blood, corpses, and death. I look at Lyn, and saw her fist turns white. She is sad, I can feel her sadness, but there is nothing that I can do. "Damn it to hell. Kent, you and Sain go search for survivors. Lyn and I will bury the dead, but look out for any more bandits."

"Alright, be careful" Kent and Sain ride away silently as if to honour the souls of the dead.

I look at Lyn and saw her gathering the remains of those villagers. _Oh hell_. I cursed myself mentally.

"Hi, Lyn. Are you OK?" I ask her with as much supportness in my voice as I can.

"I am fine, just…Damn it, why does this always happen? Why the hell do they have to dead like these?" Tears fell onto the ground, but I know that there is nothing I can do, nothing at all. All I can do for her at this moment is to be by her side, to care for her, to support that fragile soul of hers. I have no idea why did I become so attach to Lyn. I hadn't told her yet, but I already regained some traces of my memory. _Come on, Sin, you can't fall for this girl. You know that you are not of this world and you have to leave this place someday. _I sighed, _what a cruel world. _

Suddenly Kent shouts from a distance away. "Hi, Sin, Lyn, there still are some survivors left. However, they are stuck in a basement with a huge boulder blocking the door. I need your help."

Lyn and I run to that location with Kent. We saw that the house had already burned down, but under those ashes, there is a hidden door under a 15 feet boulder. _I wonder where did this boulder come from? _Anyway, I have no time to think about that boulder since there still are people under it.

"OK, count on three, all four of us will push the boulder as hard as we can, OK? One… Two…THREE" We push the boulder like mad, but somehow it didn't move. "That is weird, even though the boulder is huge, but it can't be THAT heavy, right?" Sain looking at Kent while he sweating like a madman.

"We better hurry, or all those people will end up dead." Kent says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"The air way to the basement is blocked. Sooner or later, the people inside will run of air. Besides, we have no idea how long they have been there. It could be days or hours, but either way, there is slim chance that many will survive."

"Alright then, how about less talking and more action?" Lyn look at us with confidence in her eyes. We nod in agreement that we try one more time, if it still not working, then we will use mine. Even though, the mine is very dangerous, there is still a chance of saving those people.

"OK, One…Two…THREE…PUSH" The boulder moved slightly, just enough for one person comes out. I saw a little girl hiding behind a Pegasus.

She is holding a long stick pointing at us, and says "Please be gone, there is nothing left for you to take."

I feel sad for the girl and ask Lyn to talk to her since she is badly frightened. The girl has long pink hair and green eyes. She looks really stunning, but her eyes hold such rage and anger that is enough to kill. _Great, another bandits hater. _

"Well, I think Lyn can take care of the girl. We better go bury the dead, and one more thing, Sain. Stop drooling, will you?" With my excuse, the knights and I start to leave, but Lyn calls us back.

"Wait, the girl just told me that there is still one more person in this room, just by that corner. He got hurt when he was battle the bandits."

"Ok then, Kent, you go take care of the man. Sain and I will continue to bury the dead."

"But why me?" Sain asks me, "Kent is much stronger, and besides, I buried the dead so many times that I almost become a professional grave digger except that no one is paying me."

"Just Shut Up, and come with me." I sigh heavily. _This is going to be a long day, god save me._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was the last one." I put some flowers on the grave while looking at Lyn out of corner of my eyes.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that girl over there is cute." I am looking at Sain as if he had gone mad.

I shook my head and walk toward Lyn. "So, what do we do with these two people? There is no way that I am allowing you to bring them with us. Our quest is way too dangerous for them."

"But we have to, their homes are gone and there aren't any villages around. Besides, you are not going to leave this girl undefended here, right?" Lyn looking at me, I understand that she is asking my support on this matter. I give off the last sigh for day and nod my head. _We just start our journey, and we already facing problems. I hope that things won't get any worse._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

If you are confused, then let me clean up few things for you.

This story will be different from the original Fire Emblem story line.

The major pairing in this story is EliwoodxNinianxSinxLyn

So anyway, please review.


	6. Who are you

Thanks for the review.

Now, I have to mention few things: First, some characters will not appear in the story. Second, the story has some elements from other games, animes, and books, so the story can be a little familiar for some of you. Last, I am still trying to determine if it is good idea to add some unexpected pairings and who will they be. So please, give me some ideas.

Now, here is chapter 6, please review.

* * *

"_Mother? Mother, where are you? MOTHER!" At front of a big huge mansion, a woman walking toward the huge gate with a child trailing behind her crying, the child reaches his tiny hands out, trying to get the woman to look at him. "Please mother, don't leave me. I do anything, anything; just don't leave me here with father, he is going to kill me. I promise that I will be a good boy, just don't leave me in this horrible place. I BEGGING YOU, MOTHER!" The woman simply walks through main gate, looks back, and says "I will not have a monster as my son, you can just dead here with rest of those scum." After that she left without looking back again._

"_Mother…MOTHER!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Sin shoots up from his bed, sweating like a mad man. _Damn it, not this dream again. This is the third time in a week._ He gets off the bed and start dressing. He looks out of the window see Lyn and Kent are sparring with each other.

On the other side of the field, Sain is flirting with other girls in the town, again. The two villagers that they saved earlier are resting in the room just opposite to Sin's. The boy is still not waking up, and the girl refuses to talk to anyone beside Lyn. _What a wonderful trip. Just a few days and we already manage to get our hands full, and not to mention that I am searching for my memories as part- time job. Yep, life is sure wonderful right now. _Sin sigh heavily to himself and start to make his way downstairs.

--Lyn's POV--

"Damn it." I shout a battle cry, and charge toward Kent. It has been many days since we found those two survivors from the destroyed village. _Damn those bandits, how could they do such thing? Destroying people's dreams, kill children's family. I wish that I could summon a thousand dragons so I can burn them into ashes. No, That would be too nice for them. _

"My lady, watch out." When I come back to my senses, I find a child sitting on the ground, looks very scared, and my sword is pointing at his throat. "Ah, I am sorry." _Nice move, idiot._ "Are you OK?"

The kid blank a few times and then says, "So…sorry, I wasn't looking." I offer my hand to him, but somehow he looks at me and then gets up on his own. _I guess he is still scared of me, but considering what happened, only morons are not scared._

"What is your name, child?"

"Nil."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your parents?"

"I…" The boy hesitates awhile to answer the questions, looking around and search for something. Suddenly, he smiles and shouts, "Ninian, over here." The boy sits up and turns toward me, says: "Thank you for your help, but I got to go, see you later." After that the boy just left.

"What a weird kid." I mumble to myself.

"You said it, but it is not nice to say bad thing behind someone's back."

"AHHH…damn you Sin, don't sneak up on me like that. I may get a heart attack." Lyn take a deep huge breath without taking my eyes off Sin.

"Sorry about that, but if you are about to have heart attack, that would only prove one thing. You are old, because as far as I know, only old people get heart att…OUCH, what did you do that for?" I smash my fist really hard on Sin's head. _How dare he mocking. _I looking at him with my most evil glare and he freezes that instant.

"Ah, why are you looking at me like that, Lyn?" Sin looks nervously at me. _Yes, indeed, he is very, VERY nervous. _

"Oh nothing, just planning…you know, your training for the month." I point one of my fingers at the large boulder by the inn. That boulder is size of a fully-grown horse, so I figure it should be around 3 tons.

Sin's face becomes very pale that moment and starts to look for an opening for a huge run. "Well, you know me. I think I get to give a hand to Kent, just in case. See you."

Suddenly a large fire breaks out from village's front gate. I also see that the boy that I almost killed earlier running toward us. Once he reaches us he says, "Miss, you got to help me. Some bad guys just kidnapped my sister."

"Ok, this doesn't look good." Sin replies and start to pull me away.

--Normal POV--

"Damn it, Sin, we can't just go out there and take on fifty shaman with only four of us." Ever since Sin and Lyn agreed to help the kid, Kent has using every kinds of excuse not to fight and simply walk away from this battle. "Besides, kidnap a girl is very popular around this area, if we help everyone that is in need, when do you expect us to get to Caelin?"

"Are you saying that we just let the girl be taking way while we just sitting in a warm castle and drinking tea? Some knight you are."

"I know that we SHOULD help, but four against fifties, not even your tactics can save us from that one." Kent looks at Sin and Lyn seriously as if he is daring two of them to go against the last statement.

"Yes, that is a problem, but it is not four against fifty, but seven." Everyone that involved in the argument turn around and find two villagers they found yesterday and another stranger standing just few feet away from them.

"Sorry, let me introduce ourselves. My name is Will, and this is Florina, I suppose you already know. We were part of village defenders. One day, the bandits took us by surprise and destroyed most of our defenders. We manage to survive, the elder of the village knock us out and put us in the basement of the temple. So that's how WE survived."

"I see, but what about you, stranger? What is your story? Why are you here in the first place?"

The stranger thinks for a moment and says "Well, can't tell you too much, but my name is Matthew, that's all I can say."

"Thanks, I think. Anyway, any form of help is welcome. But just one question, what kind of weapon do you guys use?" Sin looks at three new crews. They all look different from their suits.

"I am an archer, I use bow and arrows. Florina is a Pegasus Knight, she uses spear, and fights in the air. Matthew is a thief, and he…ah, fights with…you know, tricks."

""OK, anyway." Sin looks at the field for awhile and then says, "Here is the plan. Florina and Matthew will take the short cut to rescue the girl while we distract the enemies by attack them head on, get it? Kent, you are the fastest around here so I want you to warn the village in the northeast side. Rest of us of do as I said."

"Oh look, the little Mr. Tactician is ordering us around. Sin, I am not mocking you, but if we fight together, then we can smash those outer classes into dust. That should be our plan." Wil looks at Sin confidently.

"No, if you attack together then they may use the chance to take the girl away. Our mission is to rescue the girl, not exterminate every last enemy alive."

"No, you listen to me…"

And then this turn into a heated argument with two young SOLDIERS trying to prove that they are right is the matter. However, unnoticed by two boys, the dark aura around Lyn and Florina has grow larger and larger, and finally, "SHUT THE FK UP YOU TWO! WE ARE SIMPLY TRYING TO SAVE THE GIRL, NOT PRVING WHO IS THE BEST TACTICAN."

That outburst not only successfully shut the two soldiers, it also bring much attention from the villagers.

"Hahaha, don't mind us, we are just joking around." Lyn says while her hand is scratching the back of her head.

"Any way, let's just use Sin's plan, and Will, if you have ideas, tell us later."

--Few moments later--

"See, my plan work perfectly." Sin looks at Will, he is still mad at Will for making Lyn mad at himself.

"Oh, shut up. If Lord Eliwood hadn't show up, those shamans would barbecue us." Wil walk into the inn with few bruises, so are the other members of their little army, and then Eliwood walking in with a girl on his arms.

The girl wears a dress that is made of soft silk and no sleeves. The left part of it traveled past her knees a few inches before it stopped while the right side continued to her ankles, slanting the dress. Underneath it was another silky fabric made of darker blue that covered her feet and flared to the ground. She wore a brown choker—sown with gold designs—around the pale column of her throat and a matching brown strap hooked around the tips of her arms and the top of her chest, holding in place a sheer white cape. From out of the strap two long piece of her cape came around and wrapped her pale arms. She wore a blue waist length glove on her right hand with the bottom of it embroidered with the same design as her choker and strap. Her left glove traveled all the way up to the beginning of the hook, this one plan blue.

Around her waist she wore a simple silver belt with a tiny red jewels and a large blue gem that was high on her right hip and low on her left. She also wore another belt that crisscrossed her silver one. This one was made of gold buckles and gold hanging beads that ran high on her left hip and came low on her right. A thin—but apparently strong—white string was tied around her head to hold twin headpieces. They started just above her ears and were made of a triangular piece of silver that had a single white ribbon tied to both. The ribbons flowed with her hair down to her waist in an almost water-like effect.

"Whoa, she sure is a beauty." Some how, unsurprisingly, Sain sneaks his way to see the girl and thinking his evil plan of how to flirting with THIS girl, again.

"Kent, try to keep Sain busy would you, and please don't give me that look." After that Kent takes Sain away forcefully.

"Sin, look, Ninian is waking up." Nil calls out.

The girl slowly opens her eyes and look around. When she sets her eyes on Nil, she sits up and hug him, just that moment she sees Sin. She looks into his eyes and stops in her truck. They both have strange feelings about each other, like they had met before. They haven't said anything for awhile, and finally they both ask the same question, "_Who are you?"_

* * *

If you are wondering why i wrote so much about Ninian, well, since she is a quite important character in the story, not only in the love business, also in the story development, so I kind of out do it. One more thing, I kind ofcopy thosedescription from another book, so please don't sue me, but I really suck at character introduction. 


	7. New friends, New feelings

Sorry, guys, but I was kind of busy in the last few weeks, which include dentist, middle term exam practice, and so on. More importantly, I can't believe the most scholarship that a student can get is in grade 11, not grade 12. Oh, god helps me.

Well, since I am new at story writing, so I barely got few reviews, but thanks anyway. Because they are better than nothing, right? Besides, I need lots of help about how to improve my story. And here are few of them:

FireemblemPRO: ok man let me lay this on you... i hate ocs paired up with lyn, eliwood, etc! you have to make the characters fall for other characters like eliwood with lyn.

Ok, good suggestion, but I am gotten tire of original pairings. Besides, it is a Lyn, Sin, Ninian and Eliwood love triangle, so I am sure that will satisfy your liking, right?

DespairSpreader: The romance feels a bit rushed...  
You DO notice that your character's a Gary-Stu, right?  
A story does not need overpowered author-created characters. It needs ordinary people... People who us readers can relate to. It might be grand, but a tactician who knows magic is not as satisfying as a person who can use their head instead of their "powers." That's the kind of person any reader would agree to follow.

First thing, what is a Gary-Stu? And then Sin will only use his power when it is necessary. Besides, if you read carefully, you should notice that in the first chapter, Sin had been mentioned as a weapon instead of human, so there must be some story about it, Right? (Also, I like those people with strange past.)

So, there are some reviews, so thank you all for reading my story. And now for the 7th chapter, enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Sin stares at the Ninian for a long time. None of them seem to notice their surroundings, as if that they have lost in their own world.

_Who is this girl? Why am I having a feeling that I had met her before? And why the heck am I feeling relief? _Sin immediately excuses himself from the room, and left the room.

The room is completely silent, until Sain breaks it. "Ah, such beautiful young woman. Why haven't we met earlier? My name is Sain, the honourable knight of Caelin. Please, when if you ever need any kind of help, just say my name and I will be by your side." Everyone stare at Sain as if he had gone nuts. Everyone except Ninian, who is looking at the door and Nil, who pulls a big hammer out of nowhere ready to smash Sain into the ground.

"What were you says, mister?" After a moment, Ninian finally notices others' existence in the room, and asks Sain politely.

Sain is taken quite back since THIS is an answer that he never expected. When he is about to continue his ridicules speeches, Kent comes out and knock Sain out cold.

"Please excuse us." After that, Kent drags Sain out of the room.

"OK, anywaaaaaay, let us introduce ourselves." The red hair lord comes to the front, follows by few others and says, "My name is Eliwood, son of the Marquess of Pherae. The people behind me are Erk, the mage with blue hair and many books, Sara, the girl who can kill even the toughest guy with her mouth, and Sara, please don't try to kill me with your stuff anymore. And last my best friend, Hector, Brother of Marquess Ostia. The big man with big axe and blue armor."

Lyn follows the suit, also comes to the front, introduces her team and tells her tale. Just that moment, Sin comes into the room quietly. He scans the room quickly, and spots the Ninian. He sneaks his way to her and pulls her out of the room without anyone notice them.

--In a dark castle far, far away from Lyn and the others--

A huge man sits on the throne of the castle with one of his hand on his chin, looking out of the window. His face looks no older than twenty years old, but his body is at least ten feet tall. He wears a large black robe with symbols of many different kinds of dragons.

Two men and two women, all wearing the same thing as the their leader expect with less dragon signs come into the room and sit on each sides of the table at front of the big man. They, too, look no older than the big man himself.

"It seems your plan had failed us again, Seth. Just as usual." Their leader says coolly to the man on his left side. The leader is very angry in the moment, because not only did they lose the girl, they also almost been find out about their plans. "However, one thing you did right was killing all those humans you send AFTER they gave you all the information. But now there is another problem, Nergal is beginning to notice our movement. We can't afford to let him withdraw the plan now. We need his foolishness to complete our new world."

Seth has long brown hair on his head, and a very pale face. He looks much like a ghost. However it was not him who replies, but the woman sits across from him. "My lord, we might fall this time, but we had gain much information. We had found another one of our brothers, awakened."

"Is that so? Who is he?"

"Yes, but he seems to forgot his past, because if he had fully awakened from his slumber, then none of our soldiers could come back. As for his name or his power, I really don't know."

"Very well then. What is **your** plan, Mara?" The leader looking at the girl on the end of the right side table, "You are my most trusted servant and one of the elite soldiers. What is your option on the matter?"

The girl stays silent for a while and finally takes off her cloak revealing a Ninian look like feature except with blue eyes, replies "I will try to convince him to join our side, and if he dare to resist us, then I shall kill him without mercy."

--Back to Sin and Ninian--

Sin comes to the inn's back with Ninian following him. After Sin reaches his destination, he turns toward Ninian and says "Ok, Ninian. I don't why, but some how I felt that we had meet before? Did you feel the same thing?"

Ninian doesn't answer Sin's questions. She cringed slightly and backed away from Sin, while looking everywhere but him.

Sin looks at the nervous girl for a moment, finally lose his cool and takes a big step forward, locking Ninian in a corner. "Ok, I am not REALLY forcing you to tell me anything personal. How about this, since you are being chased by those weird guys, I will convince Lyn into letting you and your brother come with us, and when you are ready then you will tell me everything about the past?"

Ninian thinks for a while, and finally gave up since there isn't really any way for her to escape. "Fine. However why are you so eager to know about the past?"

"Ah, didn't I tell you that I lost almost all my memories?"

"Oh, I see." Ninian and Sin were both staring at each other like nothing else mattered. Neither of them noticed the shadows hidden around: Nil and Lyn. And of course, they never saw the hate on their face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, if you feel the story is kind short. I wasn't very successful at finding new ideas so that's that. Also, so far the story is around Lyn, Sin and Ninian, there will be more pairings after Lyn find her grandfather, because…because I suppose there isn't very many things to write about since all the characters don't know each other that well, and there aren't really many characters. I think you would understand, right?

So, If you feel my story is either improving or need more changes, please tell me in the review, OK?


End file.
